Yusuke and Kuwabara's Interesting Conversation
by XxFiresongxX
Summary: Yusuke and Kuwabara get on to a discussion of position, seme, uke, and an interesting discovery is made. Oneshot. Yaoi, mild yuri, some scary suggested pairings. Humorous.


A/N – Me and my sister were resting during climbing practice and we somehow got onto this subject and this plot just came to me, she's not really into YYH. I just had to write it.

* * *

**Yusuke and Kuwabara's Interesting Conversation**

Yusuke and Kuwabara sat across from each other, both boys deep in thought. No, that was not a typo, yes I _do_ mean Yusuke and Kuwabara and _yes_ I _do_ mean thought. Somehow they had come to this… interesting subject, however neither of the boys had the will to find something else to talk about.

"…Koenma, Kurama, who's seme?" Yusuke asked finally.

"Hmm…" Kuwabara pondered the pairing. "Kurama," he said finally. Yusuke nodded in agreement. "Ok," Kuwabara thought for a second. "Koenma, you."

"Me!" Yusuke said immediately.

"Yeah, gatta agree there. Your turn."

"I know it is! Let me think…" Yusuke grinned evilly. "You and _Hiei_!"

"Ugh! I'm not even thinking about that!" Kuwabara said, making disgusted gagging noises.

"You just don't wanna think about it cus you'd be uke," Yusuke taunted.

"No I wouldn't!" Kuwabara retorted.

"Your turn," Yusuke said brightly, ignoring his comment.

"Stupid, annoying, little…" Kuwabara mumbled as he thought. "Heh! My revenge, you and Toguro!"

"Dude! I'm seme all the way! There is _no_ pairing I wouldn't be seme in!" Yusuke said.

"I dunno, that Toguro is pretty aggressive. _I_ think you'd be uke!" Kuwabara disagreed.

"Yeah, whatever! Kurama, elder Toguro," Yusuke changed the subject. The two boys looked at each other.

"Toguro," they said, both nodding in unison.

"Karasu, Kurama," Kuwabara said.

"Karasu," they agreed.

"Hiei, Bui," Yusuke suggested.

"Hiei," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed.

"Koenma, Sakyou," Kuwabara said.

"I give victory to our little twerp. Koenma for me," Yusuke said.

"I dunno, I'm kind leaning toward Mr. Gambler," Kuwabara said.

"Hm… Enma, Koenma," Yusuke suggested after a moment's pause.

"Ugh! Now that has to be just about the sickest thing I've ever heard!" Kuwabara said in disgust.

"Yeah, I think that first we have to find out if there are child rape laws in Reikai and if they apply to Enma."

"Getting away from the subject…" Kuwabara said. "…You and Hiei!"

"Damn! That one actually rivals me for seme rights…" Yusuke admitted.

"Hah!"

"But I still think I'm seme," Yusuke stated smugly.

"No way man! Hiei owns you!"

"Oh yeah?!" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara with an evil grin on his face.

"Shizuru, Yukina," he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hey! No! We're not discussing my Yukina being lesbian! _And certainly not with my sister!_" Kuwabara refused.

"I think Yukina'd be uke, what about you?" Yusuke asked.

"No! No way in hell!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Oh? So you think Yukina'd be seme?" Yusuke asked, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Ah!" Yusuke lost his control and fell backward, rolling on the ground and howling with laughter at the expression on Kuwabara's face.

"Oh you're gonna _pay_ for that!" Kuwabara said angrily. "Keiko, Botan!"

"Botan, definitely. Keiko doesn't have the guts," Yusuke said immediately.

"Wha?! Hey! You sound like you've thought that over!" Kuwabara said in disgust. Yusuke stuck his tongue out.

"Maybe I have! Why don't you try ta prove it!"

"You're sick Urameshi, real sick," Kuwabara said, shaking his head.

"Anyway… you and me!" Yusuke said.

"Oh that's easy!" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, duh! I mean it'd take a moron not to see it!" Yusuke agreed.

"I know!"

"I'd definitely be seme," they both said and looked at each other.

"Oh yeah?!" Yusuke asked. "In your dreams pal! I'd be seme all the way!"

"Yeah right Urameshi! Like _I'd_ let _you_ be seme. You'd be a hundred percent uke!"

"No way I'm uke! Seme is _my_ position!"

"No way man! It's mine!" Kuwabara yelled. By now the two boys were standing up, yelling at each other from across the table. In the corner of the room the door opened.

"I'm seme!" Yusuke yelled.

"No! _I'm_ seme!" Kuwabara yelled back. In the door way Kurama sweat dropped.

"…Did we come at a bad time?" he asked, his eye twitching slightly.

"Do I even want to ask?" Hiei asked, surveying the two bakas with a raised eye brow. Yusuke turned to the two new comers, then back to Kuwabara.

"Kurama, Hiei, who'd be seme?" he asked.

"I am," Kurama said calmly.

"Oh, ok then," Yusuke said. Suddenly everyone in the room froze. Slowly Kuwabara and Yusuke turned to look at Kurama. Kurama sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"…Heh… heh… Did I say that out loud?"

End

* * *

A/N – XD Gatta love those little slips! This was just a random little thing I wrote. I hope you liked it. Please review! 


End file.
